


A Momentary Indiscretion

by Avalonia



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonia/pseuds/Avalonia
Summary: Carol Aird has overcome too much to risk her hard-won position as CEO of Frankenburg-Drake over an assistant. Even one as enchanting as Therese Belivet.And yet...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fanfiction to Published Novelist contest run by Bella Books and was written to be a stand alone one-shot though it is part of a longer story. In this modern day AU, Carol has overcome huge obstacles to become a successful CEO of a Seattle-based company. She has everything she's ever wanted...until her ex-husband's assistant makes her think differently.

Carol Aird, CEO of Frankenburg-Drake, renowned throughout the business world for her fearlessness, twice named to Forbes Magazine Most Powerful Women list, was hiding. In the hallway of her own company. From an _assistant_.

Whom she was also stalking. What else could she call it? She was skulking around the legal department, stealthily peering around the corner every time the elevator dinged, only to be disappointed each time the face she was looking for was not among the morning arrivals. It was bad enough that she’d lost her head entirely and slept with the far too young woman. Yet, here she was, ordering up trouble like it was an after-work martini. This was ridiculous behavior. It threatened everything she held dear. Her reputation, her position as CEO of a company she'd help build from the ground up.

God, the fallout could even threaten her relationship with her daughter. Especially since her ex-husband, Harge, head of the legal department, had loaned Therese, his own executive assistant, to her when her own had been too ill to travel right before a business trip. He would not be at all amused to hear Carol had thanked him for that favor by promptly having sex with her. It had taken them a long time to come to peaceful terms and she had endangered that greatly by exhibiting less self control than the average 16 year old boy.

Enough. She was going to get on that elevator, ride it back upstairs, and leave this in the past where it belonged. Just like she and Therese had promised each other during the inevitably awkward morning after. It had been a momentary indiscretion, one that was best quickly forgotten by both of them.

Decided at last, Carol stepped from her discreet corner and was striding purposely towards the elevator when it dinged again. She’d barely got a glimpse of Therese as the doors opened before she jumped behind a large plant. Oh, this was pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Just wait until she told her best friend Abby about this, how she’d been reduced to hiding from a one night stand behind a potted fern. Abby would piss herself laughing.

It was even more humiliating since Therese never glanced her way. She seemed pre-occupied as she made her way down the hall, balancing a styrofoam coffee cup in one hand, and inexplicably, a basket, an actual woven basket full of what looked like ribbon tied bottles, in the other. A large handbag was slung over her shoulder.

Therese disappeared inside the double doors leading to the legal department, and Carol breathed a sigh of relief. She was free to forget this little slip in conduct had ever occurred. But instead of riding the elevator back to her penthouse office, her feet had already led her to the doors that Therese had disappeared through, hesitating one moment before she pushed them open and walked inside.

The reception desk was still empty; Carol suspected that must be Therese’s station, because Therese was standing several feet away, in the middle of a cluster of desks, still holding her basket and greeting a few of her co-workers. Her basket seemed to be attracting a good amount of attention; people were coming closer to take a better look.

“Yes, I brought more testers for you guys,” Carol could hear Therese saying as she sat the basket down on the corner of an occupied desk. “Just let me get this coffee to -”

Whatever she was going to say was lost as Harge threw the door to his office open. “Therese! Late as usual -” he stopped, eyeing her basket, and his face went red. “I told you not to bring that crap into the office anymore!”

Therese looked as if she were trying not to roll her eyes. “I made you some more of that back rub that you like,” she told Harge, reaching into the basket to hand him a jar. “And here's your coffee.” Deftly, she handed him a steaming cup.

Harge’ nostrils flared, but he seemed to be incapable of finding something else to yell about. He snatched the coffee and the jar, then turned around to glower at the rest of the office staff. “Don't open that shit in here; makes the whole goddamn office smell like a harem.” With that, he stomped into his office and slammed the door behind him.

A low wave of giggles broke out in his wake, and then Therese and her basket were immediately surrounded, some calling out requests as they dug through its contents. “Do you have any more of the mint body wash?” “Sarge Harge didn't get the only jar of back rub, did he?”

Too curious to stay out of sight any longer, Carol stepped forward. “Good morning,” she said, smiling, and the entire congregation froze. “Oh, no need to stop what you’re doing on my behalf; this isn't a formal visit. I'm just having a little walk around.”

Frozen grins and stiff nods were given in return and inwardly Carol sighed. She didn't think she was that terrifying, was she?

Therese looked as shocked as any of them to suddenly find the CEO in their midst, and color was rising in her face. When she saw Carol looking, she quickly glanced away.

“What's this?” Carol stepped forward, indicating the basket and Therese’s flush deepened.

“Oh, -” she made quite a different picture now from the unflappable person that was staring down her screaming boss just a minute before. “It's- I make things, like lotions and bubble bath to sell on Etsy. Sometimes I bring in samples and ask people to test them. These are my latest.”

“May I?” Carol indicated the basket and the crowd parted before her as if Moses himself had arrived and declared a mighty need for bath oil.

“Of course,” Therese held the basket out to her.

Carol perused the contents. It was an assortment of bottles, bars, and small jars with screw on lids. They were all tied with a variety of ribbons and all had the same, printed, vintage label. The effect was quite homey and charming. The businesswoman in her couldn’t help but also think it was a very overdone type of product in an already glutted market. They would be handy to gift at holidays and birthdays, she supposed, but aside from that it didn’t seem the most practical use of free time. She shrugged off the thought as she saw Therese was watching her apprehensively, a bit disappointed in herself for instinctively judging everything based on its marketability. Bad habit. But since she’d built a career doing it, one she was unlikely to stop any time soon.

Carol hefted a pretty, lace bag on her palm. “What's this?”

“Brown sugar scrub,” Therese had recovered her composure. “It exfoliates and makes your skin incredibly soft.”

“Does it?” Carol smiled. That would explain a few things, she thought to herself, remembering the absolute silken feel of Therese’s skin. Therese blushed all over again, and Carol knew she was following the drift of Carol’s thoughts. “It smells incredible,” Feeling a little guilty for making Therese uncomfortable, Carol brought the bath scrub bag to her nose, inhaling. “May I have this?”

Therese looked surprised, but pleased. “Of course,” she said, and then she dimpled slightly, a sudden flash of mischief in her eyes. “As long as you promise to let me know what you think of it. That paper there,’ she indicated a lilac colored scroll attached to the bag by a ribbon, ‘will give you the email address you can send any comments you have to. Or my phone number is there as well if you’d rather call instead.”

That sounded suspiciously like an invitation. Therese had looked down, unnecessarily arranging the basket, but when she glanced up, her look at Carol was deliberate and it was perfectly clear that Therese knew Carol hadn’t just happened to come wandering into her department.

“Thank you,” Carol closed her fingers around the bag and stepped back. “I will definitely do that.” She turned, catching the curious looks on several of Therese’s co-workers faces. Smiling blandly, she walked away, turning back to call over her shoulder, “Tell Harge I’d like him to join me for lunch, would you? One o’clock.”

“Certainly,” Therese nodded.

* * *

Once she was back in her office, Carol set the bath scrub down on her desk and unrolled the paper scroll. Therese’s phone number winked up at her, daring her to do it. _You imbecile,_ her rapidly waning common sense admonished. _You're already barely ducking a sexual harassment claim as it is. Leave the woman alone, or you might as well call a lawyer for her and type up an admission of guilt while you’re at it._

Carol nodded to herself. It was true. She was walking a razor thin line here. She should throw Therese's number away, enjoy her free sugar scrub, and forget any of this ever happened.

Even as she thought about it, she was adding Therese's number into her phone contacts. She looked at her name for a long moment, and then opened the message box.  **Dinner tonight? -C.**

There was an excruciatingly long pause, and then three dots appeared, followed by **what time?**

Carol smiled to herself, even as her common sense burst into noisy tears and buried itself in a corner to sulk. If she was going to burn, she sure as hell was going to enjoy the heat first.

* * *

Carol picked up Therese that evening at her apartment, a non-descript, slightly run down gray building. She’d intended to be entirely gentlemanly and go to the door, but Therese must have been watching. As soon as Carol pulled into the parking space, the upstairs apartment door opened and she came out, hurrying down the steps.

Hurriedly, Carol got out of the car, beating Therese to the passenger side and opening the car door for her with a flourish. “If you won’t let me come to your door, you can at least allow me some small display of manners.”

“Oh,” Therese blushed as she slid in the car. “Sorry. I didn’t want you to have to wait...I guess I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted after a moment.

Back in her seat, Carol smiled as she backed out of the space and the car slid smoothly around to glide out of the parking lot. “So am I,” she confessed. “Thank you for taking the hit for both of us.”

Therese laughed at that, her face disbelieving. “You, nervous? I can’t even wrap my mind around that,” she murmured after a moment.

“Believe it,” Carol steered her green Prius around a slow moving mini-van. “I don’t normally date. Especially not under these circumstances,” she glanced at Therese. “Speaking of which, do you like french food? I made a reservation at L’Oursin, but I can change it -” .

“No, that sounds great,” Therese smiled. “I’ve never had French food. I’m curious to try it.”

“Adventurous, I see.”

Therese pursed her lips thoughtfully.

“Not typically,” she murmured. “But lately, I’ve found myself trying a lot of new things.”

Smiling at the clear implication, Carol hit the gas, and the lights of the city turned into a blur as they zipped through the streets.

* * *

“So,” Carol placed her fork across her plate and set it aside. “What did you think?”

Therese patted her mouth with a napkin. “It was all wonderful. The salmon was delicious.”

“Good. We’ll have to come here again sometime.”

Therese smiled at that, but it faded quickly. “Will we, though?”

Carol looked down, unable to hold those brilliant eyes looking so quietly but steadily through her. “I don’t know,” she admitted quietly. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I shouldn’t have started this to begin with, much less be sitting here with you now.”

Therese frowned. “You don’t need to talk about me like I had no say in the matter. Everything that’s happened between us has been mutual. Besides, if you really feel that way, why did you invite me for dinner?”

Carol pressed the tip of her finger to her mouth. “Because I seem to lose any sense of judgement I ever possessed when it comes to you.”

Therese looked down, plucking idly at the satin lining of the tablecloth. “Are you really sorry?”

“No,” Carol admitted. “I only regret that it puts us both in an awkward position.”

“Well, let me make it easier on both of us. I’m turning in my resignation tomorrow,” Therese folded her napkin and looked up, that magnetic gaze holding Carol in thrall once more.

“No, Therese - “ Carol started to protest.

“Come on. Even if this is the last time, even if we only see each other in passing from now on, what if it gets out? How bad that would look if I still work for you? I don’t want to be the office whore who’s trying to sleep her way to a promotion, and that’s kind in comparison to what they’ll say about you,” Therese leaned closer to Carol, lines forming between her eyes.

Carol kneaded her eyebrows with her fingers, trying to fight off the sudden tension.

“And the other problem is - “ Therese paused, moistening her lips before continuing. “What if we don’t want to stop? If we’re going to keep doing -” she shrugged, “Whatever it is that we’re doing,I have to quit. There’s no way we’re going to be able to hide that something’s going on. You saw me today at the office. I have no poker face. I blush and stutter and give everything away. My friends were already accusing me of flirting with you. Luckily they thought it was just a new tactic I was using to get fired.”

“Do you want to be fired?” Carol asked, curious, remembering how Harge had described Therese during their lunch, happily oblivious to her subtle probing. He’d called her a good assistant with no ambition. _‘Phoning it in’_ was the phrase he’d used.

“No,” Therese ducked her head. “Sometimes,” she admitted more quietly.

“Why?” Carol reached for her clutch and unclasped it, pulling out a small tin of mints, offering it to Therese before she popped one in her mouth, hoping it would quell the craving for a cigarette. “Is it Harge? He can be rather abrasive, I know.”

“Please,” Therese snorted dismissively before she placed the offered mint between her lips. “It's just - do you have any idea how boring corporate law is?” She reddened. “Sorry. Of course you do.”

Carol laughed as she put the tin away.“So corporate law is boring you. What would you rather be doing with your time? Manufacturing bath oils and hand cream?” She’d meant it to come out as gentle teasing, but Therese’s eyes flashed.

“So what if I would?” she snapped. “And I don’t ‘manufacture’ anything. I create it. I write my own recipes, I make everything by hand, and I happen to be proud of it."

Mesmerized by the way Therese’s eyes flashed as she spoke, Carol almost forgot to respond. “I’m sorry,” she said at last, holding up her hands appeasingly. “I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Therese sat stiffly for a moment before she smiled ruefully and her shoulders relaxed. “I’m sorry too. I know I get a bit defensive sometimes.” she tugged absently at a lock of hair and exhaled. “No, that’s not what I want to do. It’s a hobby. Helps me de-stress. What I’m interested in is photography.”

“Photography,” Carol mused. “That’s wonderful.”

Therese laughed self-consciously. “So you say. You haven’t seen my work.”

“Is that an invitation?” This time it was Carol who held Therese’s eyes for several long heartbeats, watching the flush that slowly lit the other woman’s face, the way she bit her lip.

To Carol’s great disappointment, their waiter, Jean Francois, his name probably as fake as his accent definitely was, appeared before Therese could respond. Deftly he removed their plates with the flair of a magician, barely seeming to touch the table before they were stacked neatly on his tray. “I hope you have enjoyed your food,” he smiled widely at their assent. “May I interest you in dessert? The chocolate mousse is magnifique, I promise you.”

“Give us a moment to discuss,” Carol smiled pleasantly at Jean Francois, wanting nothing more than for him to disappear so she could return all her focus to Therese. “Of course,” he bowed his head slightly and was gone as quickly as he came.

Carol turned back to Therese. “What do you think? Are you in the mood for something sweet?”

Therese didn’t answer at first, stirring her cocktail, gazing at Carol with a sudden intensity. At Carol’s questioning glance, she smiled slowly. “That depends.”

“On what?” Carol said and gasped as she felt Therese’s stocking foot slowly slide up her calf.

“On whether we’re having it at my place or yours.”

Carol’s initial surprise washed away by a wave of desire so strong it nearly took her breath away. She raised a hand and instantly Jean Francois appeared as if from thin air. “We’ll take the chocolate mousse to go,” her eyes didn’t leave Therese.

“Of course. Anything else?” the waiter asked.

‘Yes,”Carol swallowed hard _“Hurry.”_

He was gone again in a flash. Carol barely noticed. Underneath the table, Therese’s foot inched higher, teasing at Carol’s thigh, but it was the tentative touch of her hand as it slid over Carol’s that decided her.

Whatever this was between them, it was real. A billion happy accidents had occurred to bring them here together; a gift from the universe that wouldn’t be given again. She wanted it. Enough to change her entire world. Maybe even reduce it to ashes. Bring on the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake repeated more than once is a decision. One Carol Aird hopes she's not going to come to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all the people who gave kudos and commented on the first chapter. I feel extremely welcomed by this fandom and am so grateful for the continued inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It exists because of all of you.
> 
> Rated NC17-ish.

It was more like a dream than a drive, the short journey from the restaurant to her home in Capitol Hill, Carol existing in a quiet fever of arrested anticipation. When they pulled through the gate into her long drive, she watched Therese peering out the window, trying to see Carol’s house in the evening gloom. She gasped when it finally rose from the dark, a white colossus flanked by sentry trees.

“Wow,” Therese breathed. “That’s -” she broke off, speechless.

“Too much, I know. Especially when it’s mostly just me,” Carol was glad she didn’t have to explain when she saw the sudden understanding on Therese’s face. Of course Harge’s assistant would know that their daughter lived primarily with him. “But I had my reasons for buying it at the time,” she brushed off the sudden bite of melancholy, not wanting anything to break the sweetness of the spell between them.

They held hands as they ascended the steps to her front door. Carol let go, reluctantly, in order to search out her key. She started to open the door and stopped, turning back to Therese.

“Yes,” Therese said before Carol could speak. “A thousand times, yes.”

They stumbled through the doorway, already entwined, dessert forgotten, Carol not wanting anything sweeter than Therese’s lips.  Finally they parted, gasping slightly, and Carol indicated the now slightly dented To Go box. She was still nearly breathless. “Do you want -”

Therese shook her head slightly. “Why don’t you give me the tour? By which I mean, I want to see your bedroom. As in, now.”

“You are quite demanding,” Carol teased, already pulling off her coat and tossing it carelessly to the coat rack, not bothering to look to see if it had actually made it

Therese flushed at that, but she held Carol’s gaze steady. “I’m normally not. But I’ve never felt this way before. I don’t know when I will again.”

“That makes two of us,” Carol pulled her closer and reached for the sash that held Therese’s dress closed and pulled it, slowly at first, giving Therese time to stop her from undressing her right there in the foyer, but the only response was a delightfully breathy gasp. “I love these little dresses you wear,” she whispered into Therese’s ear. “So delightfully convenient.”

“I remembered..” Therese’s words were cut off in a strangled gasp as Carol lightly nipped her neck. “...the first time,” she managed to continue finally. The dress fell to the floor and Therese kicked it out of the way before she turned back. “Now your turn-” she was stopped by the sheer hunger in Carol’s eyes as they traveled over her skin, so translucent next to the simple black bra and panty set she wore.

“Let’s go upstairs, before we repeat last time and never make it to the bed,” Carol took her hand and nipped her knuckles lightly.

“I don’t remember complaining,” Therese’s lips quirked as Carol took her hand and started leading her up the staircase.

“I wasn’t at the time either,” Carol admitted. “But the next morning, waking up alone and realizing I could have had you with me? Not my finest moment. I don’t intend to repeat that mistake.”

“The things you say…” Therese turned to her at the top of the staircase, and then they were together again, wrapped in each other’s arms, and if Therese didn’t stop kissing her like that they weren’t going to make it another twenty feet to the bedroom.  With a massive effort, Carol tore her mouth away from Therese’s. “Right through here,” she managed, wheezing slightly, making Therese giggle.

The giggling stopped when Carol paused in front of a double door and threw them open.  

“Holy - “ Therese stopped, open-mouthed, looking into the dimly lit expanse of white carpet and fireplace beyond. Her mouth dropped further when she got a eyeful of the sheer size of the bed that dominated even such a large suite.

Carol didn’t have an extra second of patience left in her. She took Therese’s arms in hers, gently, turning the other woman towards her. Therese’s eyes widened then darkened in recognition of the look on Carol’s face.

Slowly they came together again, lips first, soft but relentless, then tongues, searching and teasing, coaxing moans and sighs from each other.

But she wanted more. She reached out and carefully unsnapped Therese’s bra, pulling it off and dropping it, taking a long moment to allow herself to drink in the sight of Therese’s beautiful, bare chest,  before she pulled her hips closer to her and then carefully, slowly, walked Therese backwards until Therese felt the edge of the bed by her legs and gracefully sank into it.

Carol went with her, balanced on her knees next to Therese, the two of them perched precariously on the edge of the bed, caring more about the proximity of their lips to each other than mundane things like gravity.

Once again, Carol had to muster heroic levels of strength to pull away. “I need to hear you say that you still want this,” she said in response to the question in Therese’s dark eyes. 

“I want _you_ ," Therese reached up and wound a hand around the back of Carol’s head, pulling her closer. 

Carol smiled at that before Therese reclaimed her mouth and then she gently pushed Therese backwards on the bed. She wanted to fall into her but instead she gliding over her, drawing it out, letting her golden hair fall forward, onto Therese’s chest, hiding her from view, so when her tongue found Therese’s budded nipple it was a surprise. The resulting moan was music to her ears. She wanted to hear more.

So she knelt in front of the bed, parting Therese’s legs, before rising up enough to kiss her way from her nipples down her chest, her torso, listening to Therese’s breath quicken.

When she reached the lace of Therese’s panties, another gasp, and then utter silence, Therese holding her breath. She moved aside the lace and for a moment, she stayed there, breathing in the gentle musk, knowing that Therese could feel her breath, feel the slightest twist of her lips, so achingly close, but not touching.

“God, Carol, you’re killing me…” Therese finally gasped.

Carol chuckled, low and raspy, and then she buried herself in the other woman, going to from subtle and teasing to insatiable carnivore in a second that intentionally gave Therese no time to prepare. Above her, she heard the breathless scream, loving the way Therese’s hips moved as Carol  devoured her hungrily, the moans and cries become more frantic and urgent until Therese shuddered and cried out and then collapsed, limp and still gasping for air.

Therese was still fighting for breath when Carol moved away from her, but when Carol tried to stand up Therese came with her, pulling herself up from the bed to wind her arms around Carol’s. “Not so fast,” she breathed.

Roughly, Therese kissed her, and Carol kissed back wondering if Therese could taste herself, if it bothered her or intrigued her, but there was no time to speculate as Therese’s lips left hers and trailed down her neck, nibbling at a sensitive spot and nipping at Carol’s skin lightly.

Her hands moved down to Carol’s shirt. “This is the second time you’ve managed to get me out of my clothes without returning the favor,” she murmured against Carol’s ear before she pushed lightly. Not expecting the motion, Carol fell back on the bed and Therese laughed as she followed, her eyes dark with intent. “Not letting you get away with that.”

Carol sat motionless as Therese’s fingers nimbly undid a blouse button, then another, moving downwards.  Carol watched it all silently, her shirt falling open, could see the sliver of skin revealed in the dim lamplight, the cream colored lace of her undershirt  and she waited for the right moment to say it, to gently stop Therese’s wandering fingers and explain to her that Carol didn’t like to be touched, was the one who did the touching; that’s just how it was.

Except that Therese didn’t know. And there was something enthralling in that, freeing.  Not having to explain, not seeing the inevitable look of pity or even offense, to not yet have to anticipate the growing dread before each intimate moment,  the point where the weight of expectation outweighed the passion that once was.  If this continued between them they’d get there for sure, but for the moment, she wanted that freedom, she wanted the electric feeling of Therese’s fingers on her, knowing she could stop at any point, when it didn’t feel right any longer.

Therese slid the blouse off of Carol’s shoulders. It didn’t seem to bother her that Carol wasn’t participating, just passively allowing this to happen, and strangely, Carol didn’t feel bothered by it either. Right now, this was Therese’s show.

She tensed a little when Therese touched the satin of her bra, but the sight of Therese’s expression, concentration mixed with uncertainty and flushed with desire, eased her apprehension. Therese caressed the round swell of her breasts and the heat of her hands felt shockingly good on Carol’s skin.

Then Therese undid the clasp and pulled off the bra and Carol lost her breath.  The other woman was kissing her again, her mouth leaving Carol’s to ghost over the rosy peaks of Carol’s breasts, and that voice that always screamed _‘stop!’_ when she reached this point was still there but much, much quieter, drowned out by the sound of her heart beating in her ears.

Therese moved lower, and Carol lifted her hips automatically to help Therese pull off her pants. There was no leisure time between that and the swift removal of her panties; Therese was impatient now, her breath coming in short pants, maybe fear, maybe excitement, two entirely mixed up feelings that Carol could completely understand.

Then Therese moved her head down, parting Carol’s thighs, her warm breath teasing until she kissed Carol’s core and then Carol felt her tongue.

She gasped, arching. “Oh God, Therese…”  she hissed.

Therese looked up at her, wide-eyed and plaintive.

“That feels - don’t stop, please... “ Carol was twisting the sheets in her hands, the pressure building and building and then she couldn’t stop it, she was moving and writhing and groaning underneath Therese, every inch of her shaking.

It was several long seconds before she came back to herself, gasps settling into long, deep breaths.  and Carol opened her eyes to find Therese looking down at her with a very satisfied cat who’d gotten into the cream expression on her face. “Not too bad for my first time, I think.”

Carol sat up, still feeling shaky and wishing that she had a pack of cigarettes in her bedside table drawer. “I would have never believed that was the first time you’ve done that,” her smile faded and she hooked her arm around Therese’s waist, pulling her closer. “Thank you.”

Seeing the confusion in Therese’s eyes, Carol glanced away before she could ask. “This won’t keep,” she indicated the box containing the chocolate mousse where it had been forgotten on the dresser. “Let’s not let it go to waste.  It’s _magnifique_ , after all.”

Therese chuckled at Carol’s perfect rendition of their waiter’s exaggerated accent. “Well, we shouldn't let Jean Francois down then.”

Carol jumped out of bed to grab the box and hurried under the covers before the sudden chill washed away the glow from Therese’s touch. She opened the box and the heavenly smell of rich chocolate hit her immediately.  She picked up one of the plastic spoons that Jean Francois had thoughtfully included and handed it and the box to Therese.

Therese closed her eyes after the first bite. “Oh my God. _Oh my God._ I think I just had my first culinary orgasm. You’ve got to try this.”

“Sure,” Carol smiled and leaned over to capture Therese’s mouth with her own, sliding her tongue between Therese’s easily parted lips, tasting the sweet chocolate mixed with salt and an undefinable taste that belonged to Therese alone. “Delicious,” she breathed.

Therese’s eyes were hazed and smoky when they parted. She closed the lid of the box without breaking eye contact. “I think it’s just going to have to keep a while,” she whispered, and Carol laughed when Therese reached out and yanked Carol to her with surprising strength.

 

* * *

It was a wonderful way to wake up, the muted pitter-patter of rain in her ears, the brightened gloom of a wet Seattle day creeping carefully through the room, and best of all, the warmth of Therese, snuggled in her arms. Carol lay there for several long minutes, listening to the long, slow sound of Therese’s breathing, not wanting anything to intrude upon her current reality.

But minutes will pass and clocks will chime whether one wants them to or not. Therese turned in her arms, facing her, and then her eyes opened. For a moment, her expression was startled and then her sleepy, unfocused eyes drank in Carol on the pillow next to her.

“Good morning,” Carol whispered.

“Good morning,” Therese whispered back and then she yawned widely and then flushed immediately.

“Go back to sleep,” Carol urged. “It’s early still.”

“No,” Therese shook her head and sat up. “I’m awake.”

Carol sat up with her, “I - “ she began but stopped when the right words wouldn’t come.

By the way Therese’s eyes danced around the room, landing everywhere but on Carol,  she was having the same problem. “I…” she stuttered the same false start, then stopped.

Their eyes finally met and as one, they both began to laugh.

“I’m sorry,” Therese finally managed. “I don’t mean to make this so awkward. Maybe it will be easier if we just say what we’re thinking.”

“Alright, I’ll start,” Carol turned in the bed to more fully face her, and reached for her hands. “I had a wonderful night with you. And I…” she swallowed, forcing herself past the hesitation. “I’m not ready for it to end.”

Therese exhaled, and then smiled slowly. “Ditto,” she whispered.

They were both quiet for a moment, letting their interlaced fingers do the talking, and then Therese let go of Carol’s hands to stretch. “Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast.”

“I think I should be the one offering, but I’m a hopeless case in the kitchen,” Carol admitted as she followed Therese’s lead and they climbed out of bed. “Speaking of which, there's not a lot in there. I may just have to take you out to breakfast.”

Therese wrinkled her nose. “Would that involve having to get dressed? And leave the house?” she shook her head. “Not a fan. We'll just have to see what you've got.”

“We won’t be seeing anything but the inside of this bedroom all day if we don’t get some clothes on you.”

“Oh,” Therese turned crimson as Carol’s gaze wandered over her naked skin, then her gaze turned heated as she returned Carol’s stare. “That doesn’t sound like such a bad thing.”

“Therese,” Carol traced up and down Therese’s satiny cheek with her fingernail. “I could get addicted to you so easily.”

They held each other’s eyes for a long moment. Carol forced herself to break the spell, turning away and opening a dresser drawer to get out two long pajama tops, tossing one to Therese and pulling the other over her own head. “Let’s eat - _something_ first.”

Therese giggled at that and Carol laughed along with her, feeling as silly and giddy as a schoolboy in the throes of a first crush.

Therese led the way out of the bedroom, then stopped as they reached the top of the staircase, looking down at the grand foyer below doubtfully. “Um...you're going to need to show me where the kitchen is.”

Carol chuckled and descended the staircase, leading Therese into the kitchen through the swinging doors on the far right of the staircase.

“Wow,” Therese’s eyes widened as she took in the vast expanse of black and white tiled floor, the light yellow walls, and endless rows of cabinets. “This is -” she tossed Carol a mock angry look. “Far too grand a kitchen to not have any food to cook in it.”

“I know,” Carol lifted up her hands, abashed. “I used to have my housekeeper keep it stocked but I typically end up not being here even when I'd planned to be and it all went to waste. So I either eat out or order in, and have staples delivered when I remember it.”

“Hmm,” Therese had wandered over to the opposite counter and was examining a loaf of bread that she'd found in an above cupboard. It seemed to meet with her approval; she set it on the counter and went to open the refrigerator, shaking her head teasingly at its mostly empty shelves. A moment later she came away with butter, a half empty jug of milk, and a carton of eggs, carefully checking the expiration dates on all. “If you have cinnamon I can make us French toast.”

Carol checked the pantry and found the cinnamon after a minute’s search, bringing it to Therese.

Therese had the french toast done before Carol would have even had time to search for cooking tips on her phone had she been alone. They sat across from each other in the kitchen nook to eat, though Carol spent more time watching Therese than concentrating on her food.

“It would be better with some fresh strawberries,” Therese said after a few bites.

“I think it’s absolutely delicious,” Carol reassured her. “I can’t remember the last time I had a homemade breakfast here.”

When they were finished eating, Carol pushed her empty plate away and stacked Therese’s on top of it. “Well, that takes care of breakfast, but I have no idea what we’re going to do for lunch,” she caught Therese’s look of surprise and smiled ruefully. “That was not the most graceful way to ask you to spend the day with me.”

“I’d love to,” Therese assured her. “Though I still am entirely against the idea of getting dressed.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Carol eyed her up and down deliberately and was rewarded by one of Therese’s glowing blushes. “Still, fresh air might suit us at some point. Do you like Italian food?  There's this wonderful little bistro I'd love to take you to if -”  Carol broke off, remembering too late that it was a favorite among many of her colleagues as well. It was a favorite of Harge’s as well.

“Or maybe,”- she hurried forward, trying to hide her sudden hesitation but Therese had already read her expression.

“We can't really go out, can we?” she said quietly. “We got lucky last night. But no matter where we go, it's too risky. You're too well known.”

“We're both grown, consenting women,” Carol managed, her throat tight.  

“Yes but…” Therese heaved a deep breath and stood up, taking their plates to the sink. “I still work for you. And if it got out, be honest. It would look bad, wouldn't it?”

Carol nodded slowly, wanting to choke on the acknowledgement. _I don’t care,_ she wanted to say. _It doesn’t matter._ But she did care. And it did matter. There was too much at stake. A career she’d sacrificed so much to build. A daughter she already spent too little time with. 

“I meant what I said last night,” Therese turned from the sink to face her. “I’m willing to quit.”

“What, and lose out on all that meaningful time with Harge, bringing him coffee and listening to his tantrums?”  Carol managed to smile before it faded. “No, Therese. I can’t allow you to do that. To give up your job for me when I can’t even promise you tomorrow,” she sighed.

“I didn’t ask you for promises,” Therese returned to the nook and slid in next to Carol. “I don’t have any of my own to give. I just got out of a relationship that turned out to be a two year waste of time. I’m a law school dropout working a job that I have no interest in because I don’t have the guts and maybe not the talent to do what I really want. My life is a mess. I have nothing to offer, especially not to someone like you.”

“That’s not true,” Carol caught Therese’s chin with her fingers when the other woman tried to look away, and gently turned her back. “Not in the least. I wish I had the right words to make you understand just how extraordinary you are. If things were different…”

“Don’t,” Therese shook her head. “Let’s not ruin this by wishing for things to be different. If today is all we have left, then let’s make the most of it.”

“And...after?”

“We go our separate ways,” Therese bit her lip. “Easier said than done, I know.”

“Far easier,” Carol agreed, and she couldn’t disguise the bitterness. “I’m sorry. You’re right. Let’s enjoy the time we have.”

“Let’s start now,” Therese jumped up from her seat and pulled Carol up with her.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you did promise me a house tour…” Therese swung their joined hands together.

“I did,” Carol mused. “Maybe we should start with the master bathroom. I’ve got the most delightful soaking tub. Big enough for two, I’d even say.”

“That definitely sounds like something worth seeing. Lead the way.” And with that they left the kitchen, hands entwined, the sweet buzz of anticipation making Carol forget how quickly their time would be up.

Almost.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a third first for me...this is by far the smuttiest I've ever gotten - well, publicly anyway. I hope it came out well. 
> 
> I'm not sure how much more of this 'verse I'll write but I'm really looking forward to writing Abby and Harge, so apparently I'm not ready to give it up yet. 
> 
> If you liked this, please let me know.
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr under Avalonia320.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is determined to forget her weekend with Therese and move on, like they both had promised to. Easier said than done.
> 
> Much, much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long...life's been running me ragged. Thank you so much to all of you who let me know that this story was missed; it's kept me going.
> 
> I hope the formatting is not immensely messed up; I'm posting this in a huge hurry because I've got a very impatient family waiting for me to go Christmas shopping, so no time for read throughs. Fingers crossed I haven't left in any huge editing errors, but past experience tells me I probably have. :D

"I should go," the words were a sleepy. reluctant whisper in the post dawn glow of Carol's bedroom.

 "Hmmm..." she murmured in half-awake acknowledgement, making no effort to move the arm and leg that were wrapped around the delicious warmth of Therese's body. 

 "I'm serious," it was a half - laughing protest of someone who already knows the game is lost. "We said one more day. Not the whole weekend. I have things I have to do. I'm sure you do too."

 "Hmmm," Carol mumbled again, a stubborn refusal to acknowledge the truth of Therese's words and remember the whole itinerary of social engagements and plans she'd had for this weekend, all summarily shelved without explanation. "It's early. Stay just a little while longer,” she leaned down to press her lips lightly against the back of Therese’s neck, trailing down to her shoulder.

 Therese  sighed and all resistance melted out of her. "You're the devil, Carol Aird."

 "Mmhmm," there was more agreement in Carol's tone this time around. Abruptly, she tightened her arms around Therese and flipped them over so that Therese was on her back, trapped underneath her, gasping in surprise before her eyes darkened and her breathing grew shallow. “But if you stay, I’ll make sure you see God.” 

 The moment was abruptly ripped away by the harsh electronic bray of her cell phone, tossed on the bedside table. "Dammit!" Carol hissed between her teeth as she recognized the ring tone. The hiss deepened to a groan when she leaned over to confirm the name flashing on the screen.

 So much for glory hallelujah. 

* * *

 

 “I think it’s broken. I need to go to the hospital.”

 “It is not broken. It’s just swollen.” Carol didn’t bother to disguise the impatience in her voice. She was sitting across from Harge, squeezed into a frayed vinyl booth in a tiny diner that had definitely seen better days. It wasn’t exactly the last place in the world she wanted to be at the moment, but it was pretty damn close. Especially considering the alternative.

 Harge scowled at her across the diner booth, shoving his hand towards her. “Look at it!”

Carol barely glanced down. “I looked. That’s what happens to a thumb when you smash it with a hammer. You’ll live.”

Before she could continue, their waitress returned to the booth with a bowl of ice, putting it down with a barely disguised smirk in front of Harge. He glowered at the young woman as Carol smiled her thanks.

“Can I take your order?” The girl pulled out her pad and pencil, her eyes still dancing with amusement. 

Carol started to shake her head but Harge was already speaking. “Two Sunday Morning Specials. Make mine with rye toast.”

“I’m not hungry,” Carol snapped but Harge clearly wasn’t listening.

 As the waitress left, he gingerly put his injured digit into the bowl of ice only to immediately yelp and withdraw it. “That’s even worse!”

“Put it back. It will help with the swelling,” Carol tapped the table impatiently and reluctantly, Harge obeyed, grumbling under his breath. “Stop being such a baby. I took Rindy for her shots last week and she didn’t kick up half the fuss you’re making now.”

“Your bedside manner used to be a lot better,” Harge gingerly buried his thumb deeper in the ice, wincing as he did so. “Why are you in such a bad mood?”

“Perhaps because I was summoned out of my nice warm bed for what is most definitely not the emergency you made it out to be. When you said it was about Rindy, I thought it might be more serious than you getting some ridiculous idea in your head about building her a treehouse by yourself.”

“It’s not ridiculous!” Harge snapped defensively before his tone became more suspicious. “And since when do you sleep in, anyway?”

_ Since I brought your lovely assistant home on Friday night and she hasn’t left since. By the way, I may have been in bed but I certainly wasn’t sleeping.  _

For one heedless moment, Carol considered actually saying it, hurling the words in retaliation and watching his face when they sank in. Mercifully, common sense rushed to the rescue, reminding her that as much as she resented Harge at the moment, exploding the hard fought for peace between them would do nothing but hurt everyone involved, especially Rindy. Besides, most days she was actually fond of her ex-husband in all his surly glory, though it was awfully hard to remember how that felt right now.

Her phone chimed with a text. She looked down and her heart jolted painfully at the words:  **I locked the door when I left. Thank you for an extraordinary weekend. -T**

So Therese was gone. Not that she should have expected anything else; they’d said a quick goodbye after Harge had called, but still she had wanted...what, exactly? She didn’t even know. It just shouldn’t have ended like that, so rushed and so cold. It was a heartbeat away from offering Therese cab money and asking her to go out the back so the neighbors wouldn’t see.

It felt too much like shame. That was what was making her so angry. And she wasn’t ashamed of who she was; she’d come out publicly as soon as the divorce was announced. At the time she’d thought it practical, as well as a fuck-you to Harge and his lawyer, a way to keep them from using her sexuality against her in the upcoming custody battle. Luckily, the two of them had reconciled before it had gone that far.

And now, after two years of glorious freedom, no more fear, no more secrets, she was hiding again. Backed into a corner of her own making; sleeping with a woman she had no business being with and under Harge’s nose, no less. 

The rush of unwanted guilt twisted her stomach, making the food smells of the little diner deeply unappreciated. It was good that Therese had left. She deserved better than being her dirty little secret. Carol dropped the guilty finger that wanted nothing more than to respond in kind, instead pressing delete and watching Therese’s name disappear off her screen.

“Carol,” Harge rapped the table and she looked up, realizing belatedly that he’d been talking. “What am I going to do about the treehouse? It was supposed to be done by the time Rindy gets home from her grandmother’s tonight.”

“Hire a carpenter like you should have in the first place,” Carol was dying to get out of there. She just wanted to go home, even if it was to a house she knew would feel more horribly empty than ever with Therese gone and bask in her memories of one lost weekend before she put it all away and resumed her normal programming. 

“How the hell am I supposed to get one to finish it by the end of the day? On  _ Sunday _ ?” Harge’s voice was increasing in agitation.

“Pay them triple. Or don’t. Tell Rindy you want her to help you build it. Then learn how together,” Carol stood up. 

“Carol!” Before she could walk away, Harge grabbed her wrist. “You could help us,” His voice was rough, almost accusing, but Carol heard the fracture behind his words.

She pulled her hand away. “No,” she said quietly. “I can’t.”

“Why?” The fracture widened.

“Because it should be the two of you.” she softened her tone and continued. “I’m her mother, Harge. Not your wife. Not anymore.”

“I know that!” He was back to defensive, a part he played so much better than vulnerable.

“No, you don’t. That’s why I’m here. And that’s on both of us, not just you. I can’t keep coming every time you call.” 

“Carol, c’mon, don’t be like that - “ Harge leaned over and started to reach out to her.

She stepped back before he could touch her again. “I’ll pick up Rindy from your mother’s and keep her with me for a few days. That will give you time to figure out what you want to do about the treehouse without ruining the surprise.” She didn’t wait for his response even as she saw him open his mouth. Instead she left him there, brutally crushing down the lingering feeling of pity as she strode away.

 

* * *

 

 It had been one miserable week. There was no other way Carol could describe it. Every day had been a struggle to get through, counting minutes and watching the clock until she reached the point where there were no more meetings and networking to do and she could just go home and hide. 

 It wasn’t like her. None of this was like her. She loved her career and she loved her company. God knows she’d sacrificed enough of her life for all of it. And in return it had given her success, financial security, and respect. Everything she’d ever wanted. 

 Or so she had thought. Until Therese.

Alone in her office, looking out at the darkening sky, Carol stifled a bitter laugh. Oh, this was just perfect. She’d hit some kind of hormonal mid-life crisis and let a episodes of great sex turn her into a walking cliche. The lonely CEO sleeping on satin sheets and sipping Dom Perignon on yachts who secretly yearned to give it all up for the love of the right woman.

Except she didn’t. Oh, the trappings of success didn’t mean so much to her, though she valued the financial security it gave and the future it promised her daughter. But she truly loved what she did and the life she’d built for herself. There was nothing about it that she wanted to give up.

And yet...when she woke up now, in those few moments before she opened her eyes and the world surged in, there was the oddest sense of anticipation, a sweetly poignant excitement that surged through her veins. In those moments, she wanted to tear out of bed like a child anticipating Christmas morning. 

Then she’d remember. Just her name.  _ Therese. _ And it would rush over her again, that flush of anticipation turning into a tidal wave of disappointment. Christmas had been here and gone again. Now the whole world had turned into a endless sea of bleak, January-like disappointment, every day the same. Nothing to look forward to.

Which was ridiculous. She barely knew the woman. Certainly not well enough to moping around like a lovesick schoolgirl and flush her own life down the toilet in the process.

“Carol,” There was a tap on her partially opened office door and her assistant Isaac stuck his head in. “Do you need anything before I go?”

She started to shake her head and stopped, noticing the suit he’d changed into. “Idris Elba called. He wants his swag back.” 

Isaac laughed, smoothing down his lapel. “Nice, isn’t it? I’m taking the wife out to dinner for her birthday. She’s expecting the surprise party tomorrow, but not reservations at L’oursin tonight,” he flashed brilliantly white teeth at her, clearly pleased with himself.

Carol chuckled, despite the jab in her heart. “L’oursin’s? It’s lovely. Try the chocolate mousse.”

“We will,” Isaac started to turn away then turned back, his smile fading. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Carol started, and paused when she saw the flash of disbelief in his eyes. Isaac knew her better than almost anyone, and he clearly realized that something was off. “The truth is, I’ve been feeling a little under the weather. I’m not exactly sure why,” she ignored the internal wince at her blatant lie. 

“You haven’t been sleeping either.” It wasn’t a question. Isaac had clearly noticed the dark circles under her eyes and her increasing need for caffeine. “I’ll make a doctor’s appointment for you on Monday; look into some vitamins too. We’ll get you back into fighting form in no time.”

She almost protested, then stopped. Maybe it really was just hormones, or a little seasonal depression making her blow this whole thing with Therese wildly out of proportion. “Isaac, what would I ever do without you?”

“Live a chaotic, unorganized life, random itineraries blowing in the wind while you try to subsist on Smarties and licking the bottom of a Folger’s can for your caffeine fix until the day you die during an unscheduled conference call, cold, unmanicured, and all alone with your roots showing.”

Carol started to laugh just as the outer door office opened and her best friend Abby strolled in, carelessly tossing her umbrella aside. “God forbid!  _ Roots? _ ”

* * *

“You look like hell.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Carol said drily as she buckled her seatbelt and gave Abby a long look, refusing to move the car until her friend reluctantly did the same.

“Well, you do. What’s wrong with you? Are you sick?” Abby tapped her fingers on the center console between their seats as she spoke, obviously jonesing for a cigarette. 

“Yes,” Carol said brightly. “Far too sick to go out tonight, I’m afraid, so if I could just drop you off…”

“Nice try,” Abby snorted. “I only care if you’re contagious, and not even really then. I haven’t seen you in three weeks and soon enough you’ll be off on another chain of business trips and it’ll be months before you grace us with your presence. We’re going out, so suck it up.”

“Fine,” Carol huffed, less than graciously.

They were stopped at a light barely a block from the Frankenburg-Drake building when Carol saw her in her peripheral vision and the world slowed to a crawl.

Therese was crossing the street in front of them, her stride determined. Carol was staring so hard it felt like it must penetrate the windshield, that Therese had to feel her there, but the younger woman never glanced in their direction. Her attention was focused on the man she was walking with. He was tall, with the type of enviable golden skin that looked like he’d spent weeks on the beach, and even Carol had to admit he was quite attractive.

They were almost at the curb when the man slung a casual arm around Therese’s shoulder and the two of them shared a laugh as they stepped onto the corner.  Jealousy was instant acid in Carol’s mouth.

“Light’s changed.”

“What?”

“The light!” Abby sat up in her seat, pointing, and Carol flushed as she realized the light had indeed turned green. She tore her eyes away from Therese and pressed down on the gas.

“Who was that?”  

Reluctantly, Carol glanced at Abby, and her heart sank when she saw how fixedly Abby was staring at her.

“I don’t know him,” Carol averted her eyes.

“I’m not talking about him,” Abby’s tone indicated she just how aware she was that Carol was dodging the question. “Who is  _ she _ ?”

Carol took a deep breath. “That’s Harge’s assistant.”

“I thought she looked familiar. Didn’t you take her with you to the Women in Business conference?”

“Yes. She filled in for Isaac when he was sick.”

“Uh huh,” Abby laced her tone with layers of meaning.

“That reminds me. Whatever happened with the redhead you were so into?” Carol parlayed, desperate for Abby to get off this line of questioning.

Abby watched Carol for a long moment before she answered. “Which one?” Her mouth raised in a smirk.

“Oh um…” Carol searched her mind. “The restaurant owner.”

“That was about three redheads ago, just so you know. And she was batshit crazy, and not in the way I like. She put me on her list of emergency contacts after one date and I ended up on a conference call with her and her therapist at 3 am in the morning discussing her daddy issues. I couldn’t even ghost her; I had to have my lawyer make a threatening phone call before she stopped following me all over town.”

“Your lawyer?”

“OK, it was Gen pretending to be a lawyer, but the point is, it worked.”

“Oh Abby,” Carol locked eyes with her and started to laugh. “God, I missed you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Abby drawled, and as they both laughed, Carol felt the knot in her chest began to loosen itself, just the slightest.

* * *

“How long are you going to be?” Carol threw herself down on Abby’s couch, idly picking up a copy of Interview magazine that was on the coffee table before tossing it aside.

“What’s the rush?” Abby appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, already half out of her suit jacket. She continued to undress as she talked. “Have a drink and take a load off,” she gestured with a nod to the bar in the corner of the living room.

“I’m driving,” Carol protested, even as she stood up and made her way to the bar, looking at the inviting collection of sparkling bottles.

“We’ll call an Uber,” Abby’s voice was further away as she moved back into her bedroom. “Pour me one while you’re over there.”

Carol poured two stiff drinks and swilled hers moodily, watching the rain streak across the window, blurring the city lights into a mass of color. It reminded her again of the night she’d taken Therese out and she downed her drink abruptly to burn out the memory.

When she set the glass down Abby was leaning against the wall, dressed in a casual pair of slacks and shirt, watching her.

“Harge’s assistant,” she said quietly. “You must admit, there is a sense of poetic justice in that.

“It’s not like that - “ Carol gave up as soon as she met Abby’s too knowing eyes. “It’s exactly like that.”

“When did it happen?”

“During the conference. Well, at the hotel. We had a nightcap together and one thing led to another. Then...this last weekend.”

“The weekend?” Abby’s eyes nearly shot off her forehead. “You spent  _ the whole weekend _ with her? You don’t even do one night stand; you’re more like Gone in Sixty Seconds. I should know.” 

“It’s even stranger than you think,” Carol looked up and handed Abby her drink. “I let her touch me,” she blurted out. 

Abby stared at her. “You did?”

“I didn’t stop her. I didn’t want to. It was...different.”

“Oh,” Abby blinked, her grip tightening on her glass. “That  _ is  _ different,” she managed before she matched Carol’s unhealthy sized swig. Carol saw the flash of pain in her eyes before Abby turned away.

“Abby…” she reached out to touch her hand.

“Don’t,” Abby jerked away and stood up abruptly, walking over to the bar to set down her glass.

After a moment she turned back, the harshness gone and her lips twitching into a small smile. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m not going to jump off a bridge because I wasn’t your Chosen One.” 

“It’s not - she’s not - it’s not that you -” Carol found herself at a rare loss for words.

“Stop stammering before you hurt yourself,” Abby took Carol’s empty glass from her hand and set it aside. “If I had a translator for your drivel, I’d say that sounds a lot like something to do with denial and a river in Egypt.”

Carol gaped at her wordlessly at that, and Abby smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

Carol recovered some of her equilibrium at that. “I really hate that smug look you get.”

“I know. I practice it in the mirror for that very reason,” Abby poured herself another drink. “Does Harge know yet?”

“No, and he’s not going to. It’s over.”

“After a whole weekend?” Abby raised an eyebrow and sipped her drink. “Why not keep the streak alive?”

“Come on, Abby,” Carol went back over to the couch and slumped down. “It can’t work. You know it can’t. She works for me.”

“So? Bosses marry their secretaries all the time. What’s the difference?”

“It’s a different environment. Sexual harrassment is such a hot button issue and - “ 

“Bullshit. Try again.”

“She works for Harge. He trusts both of us. If he finds out that I’ve been sneaking around with her behind his back -”

Abby made a sound like an angry buzzer being hit. “Bull. Shit. You can’t play coy with me. I knew you back when you were a scholarship brat at Harvard. Stop giving me soundbites and tell me the truth.”

“That is the truth! I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

“Tell me what you’re so afraid of.”

“I just did!” Agitated, Carol jumped back up off the couch and went back over to the bar before circling back around to the couch again.

“You told me what you can stand to admit to yourself. Look at you. This girl has some kind of hold on you and you’re absolutely miserable without her. So what are you going to do about it?’

“Leave her alone, like I should have in the first place. She doesn’t deserve to be dragged into my mess.”

“What mess is that, exactly?” Abby set her glass down with a thunk and crossed the room to Carol, sitting down next to her on the couch. “Whatever you’re still holding on, whoever you still think you failed...Harge, Rindy, your mother -”

Carol jumped up. “This isn’t about my mother!”

“The hell it isn’t!” Abby stood up. “You spent your whole life trying to be enough so that she’d finally love you. You bought that gargantuan museum of a house so that she’d have a nice place to die in when you should have just left her in the gutter where she belonged. When are you ever going to figure out that you were always good enough, just the way you are?”

Carol couldn’t speak. She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. The room felt suddenly icy, darker than it was a few minutes ago. 

“I’m sorry,” Abby finally said and Carol looked up, startled by the apology.

Abby shot her a small smile at that. “I’m right. We both know it. But I’m sorry I pushed. Come on. Gen and Xan are waiting for us. Let’s get the hell out of here already and have some fun,” she held out her hand. 

Carol still felt cold, and fun seemed like the unlikeliest of prospects at the moment. But if they didn’t go out, she’d go home instead and do nothing but obsess about what Abby had just said. At least there would be more drinks where they were going.

* * *

One Uber ride later, they were walking through the door of Shenanigans, a fairly new establishment in the Capitol HIll area. Carol was pretty sure the owners had not intended for their bar to become such a lesbian gathering ground, but there was a sad lack of safe spaces for women to get together and have fun even in the allegedly LGBT+ friendly Pacific Northwest. To their credit, the owners seemed to have adapted quickly, and welcomed their new patronage with open arms.

Their friends, Gen and Xan, had already secured a table, prize real estate in the packed bar. “Carol fucking Aird!” Xan yelled as she spotted them, standing up and pushing her glasses up her nose. Her wild mane stood out as if it were conducting its own electricity. “You’ve come to hang out with the peasants at last!”

Gen was standing up as well to hug them both. “It really is about time,” she teased “We’ve been trying to get you over here forever.”

“You’ll love it! Maybe we’ll finally get you laid,” Xan was obviously already drunk and didn’t notice the look on Carol’s face. “No excuses this time! Plenty of ladies here, the waitresses are hot, even the fucking bartender’s adorable. You have no excuse for going home alone.”

Gen shot Carol an apologetic look. “Sorry,” she mouthed.

All Carol wanted to do was escape the noise and the crowd and the sure to be endless questions. “I’ll get us drinks!” she nearly yelled to make herself heard over the din. 

Abby flashed her a look that said she wasn’t fooled in the least, but Xan was clearly three sheets to the wind and Gen was too busy staring at Abby to notice anything else. Carol smirked to herself, happy to forget her own tragic love life for a moment. If those two didn’t end up together soon, she might have to give them a rather aggressive push. 

It was several minutes before the raucous crowd around the bar let Carol close enough to order their drinks and by that time, she realized that she had no idea what to order. “Um...two gin and tonics,” she said finally. “And a pitcher of -”

It was the small gasp that had her looking up and her mouth dropped open. Behind the bar stood the golden boy from earlier, the one she’d seen with Therese, his oiled muscles straining the thin tank he wore. And next to him, ready to take her order, was Therese herself, staring back at her with an equally stunned expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm excited for the next chapter and hopeful it won't take too long. We're winding down now; just two chapters left to go! Please let me know what you think; I live for feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Two firsts for me - my first foray into full on f/f fanfiction and my first Carol fic. Please let me know what you think; the whole no review thing is deeply depressing. :) 
> 
> Also forgot to mention that you can find me on both Tumblr and Twitter as avalonia320. Thank you for reading!


End file.
